New York, New York
by onewolfatthedoor
Summary: Taking some days off, Jane and Maura catch a murder in New York and help Beckett's team to solve it. Rizzles and Caskett
1. The Badass and The Mighty

New York, New York (C/R&I xover)

The Badass and The Mighty

Detective Jane Rizzoli couldn't believe that she was dragged to New York for a few vacation days. She couldn't either believe that she was going to watch some shows on Broadway. She looked to her side to find the beautiful blonde ME who had convinced her to take some days off, arguing that the detective was too stressed and she needed some rest.

They were both walking down the street, when an ambulance passed them by with such an incredibly speed. Both women turned around and only Jane seemed concerned.

"Jane, this is not your city. You're not a cop here" Maura said, placing a kind hand on the detective's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know Maura. It's kind of a reflex" Jane declared.

Maura did not removed her hand and kept walking down the street to find a bunch of people gathered on one corner. Both women shared a long gaze and moved forward the scene.

It was late and the sky was threatening with a hard storm. Maura was the first one to get through the crowd to see a man lying on the floor with a blood pool next to him. Jane was soon next to her. There were two policemen protecting the zone that didn't allow the two women pass besides affirming they were a detective and a forensic.

"Hey, jackass, move aside!" Jane said, flashing her badge. She felt a intense look from Maura but she didn't care.

"We were supposed to relax while we were here, Jane" the ME said, kneeling beside the dead man body.

"Well, murder does not relax, Maura" the detective said, joining her partner in the ground.

"Castle, let's go!" Kate Beckett yelled across the 12th Precinct. She saw how the writer picked his coat and ran to met her in the elevators.

"Who's dead now?" Castle asked, waiting the elevator to touch the final floor.

"We'll know when we get there" said Beckett. She was such a tease, but Castle didn't mind, in fact he secretly liked it.

They arrived to the crime scene later than both had expected. The killer had chosen one of the most busiest streets in the world for committing a crime.

They got out of the car and walked to where everyone was gathered.

"A murder committed on Broadway, that's gotta mean something" Castle said as they were getting closer. Beckett shot him a look to shut him up as she was putting her gloves on. She saw Esposito outside the crowd and walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, referring to him being outside the crowd.

"The uniforms said that there were two women attending the body. One detective and forensic from Boston" he announced Beckett.

"From Boston? What does Boston PD has to do here in New York?" she said, more to herself than to Esposito. Castle was just behind her and heard everything that Esposito had said.

Beckett and him walked through he crowd to find a very beautiful woman near the body, examining it and a black haired woman who was attentive hearing what the forensic was saying.

A smile was drawn across Beckett's face. She couldn't believe what she was watching.

"Look who's that. It's the badass detective Jane Rizzoli" she said in a very happy tone.

The Boston detective rose her eyes to find the brown's of her old partner back in the days of the Academy. She stood up with a large smile in her face.

"The mighty Kate Beckett" she said, pulling Beckett into a bear-hug. They remained in that position for a long time and a big smile in their faces while Castle and Dr. Isles interchanged awkward looks wondering what was happening.


	2. The Partners

"I can't believe you finally got out of Boston! What are you doing here?" Beckett said as soon as Jane released her from the hug.

"Actually, I came for some vacations but in this job you don't have any, do you?" Jane replied laughing. Beckett laughed too without letting go the powerful arms of Jane. It had been a long time since she had seen her Academy partner. Long years when she missed the comfort and support from the dark haired detective. Of course Castle had been there, but he didn't understand what the job was. In fact, no one understood the job better than Jane.

Castle watched the scene attentive. He was still processing the new information. He was still wondering who that woman was. He let his eyes wander around the scene. The detectives holding each other. The dead body lying on the floor. The woman knelt beside him. Castle looked at her. She seemed really interested in the body. The body. Castle was suddenly drawn to reality by the lifeless body.

"Ladies, we have a dead body here," he announced with the softest voice he could but still he get some dangerous looks from both detectives.

Beckett turned to look at him, then she gave a quick look to the dead body and finally her eyes were placed in the M.E. who was still in the ground.

"Is she with you?" Beckett asked, turning to Jane. The detective suddenly react and nodded.

"Yeah. Kate, this is Dr. Maura Isles. Maura, detective Kate Beckett." Jane said the introductions helping Maura to stand up.

"Very nice to meet you. I wish I could say that Jane'd told me a lot about you, but she hasn't," Maura said as she was shaking Beckett's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. Wow! My feelings are hurt, Rizzoli." Beckett responded, returning the handshake. "Castle, this is my old friend detective Jane Rizzoli and her doctor Maura Isles. Ladies, this is my partner Richard Castle." Beckett said, introducing them.

Both Maura and Jane shook Castle's hand, but Maura was the only one who spoke. "You're Nikki Heat's writer. I was amused by the way you described crime scenes."

Castle felt a rush of pride run through his veins to settle on his smile. He had the hottest doctor right before his eyes and she was amused by his work. This was the right opportunity, he knew it.

"Oh! I'm flattered," he said with a playful smile.

Ryan and Esposito came to interrupt the introductions with new information. Or at least they thought it was new.

"No one saw nothing. The body suddenly appeared here." Esposito said.

"The same with me." Ryan declared in not a very optimistic tone.

"I'm not amused. This is very touristic place. No one pays attention to something else than the buildings and stuff like that." Jane said returning her eyes to the lifeless body.

Ryan and Esposito looked at her wondering who she was. When Beckett saw their looks she decided it was better to introduce everybody.

"Ryan, Esposito, this is detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles from Boston PD," she said, watching how they shook hands.

"So, what's an exceptional good-looking woman searching in a dead man's body?" Castle asked, finding the right time to make his move not caring if Jane and Kate shot him looks of anger.

Maura realized that the writer was talking to her and turned around to meet his ocean blue eyes.

"Oh! I was searching for a cause of dead and there seems to be a gunshot in the chest. This man bled to dead," she said more to Jane and Kate than to Castle and the other detectives and trying to hide the flush to Castle's compliment.

"That sounds like murder to me. And for you Kate?" Jane asked.

"Yep, the same to me," Beckett replied with something in mind. "I could use more hands for this one," she began, playing with her eyebrows. "Are you interested?"

Jane's eyes were filled with excitement and joy when she turned to look at Maura. "Can we?" she asked like a six year old boy asking for some candy.

Maura melted a little bit inside, being incapable of saying no to a very excited Jane. She hadn't seen her that excited for a long time. She nodded in affirmation and she saw how a big smile took place in Jane's face as she turned to reply to Beckett.

"It would be a pleasure for me to go back to the old days, mighty Beckett." Jane said, bursting in and out of joy.

Beckett laughed hard and took Jane by her arm to lead her out of the crime scene and into the car to return to the precinct.


	3. Jealousy

**A/N: **Thanks for the feedback, pretty much appreciated. And I'm sorry if any grammar mistake is committed, english is not my native language.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Jealousy

The ride back to the 12th Precinct was full of laughter and different conversations.

Castle and Maura were on the back part of Kate's car and they were talking about Castle's books and style of writing while Kate and Jane were talking about the different things that had happen when they were apart.

At some point of the ride, Maura stopped listening to Castle very detailed explanations of how he had written the Nikki Heat saga and began paying attention at Jane's body language while she was talking with the other detective. She couldn't help but to feel a little bit of jealousy because she hadn't seen Jane so happy until she saw detective Beckett. And now she seemed very comfortable in her company and also seemed that she had forgotten about Maura.

Maura was beginning to feel how her feelings toward Jane started to mix. She felt an urge to demonstrate to detective Beckett that Jane was hers and no one else's. Maura found herself staring with hate at the other detective while she was still listening to Castle's voice.

Detective Beckett pulled the car and announced, "Here we are, people". Jane stood out of the car just to watch how Castle opened Maura's door while she thanked him with a very warm smile.

Jane felt how her blood heated over. Maura and Beckett's partner had a very good chemistry since they were introduced and Castle had been very flirting with the M.E. Jane had felt the urge to punch the writer in the face and warn him to stay away from Maura, but she kept calm because he was Kate's partner.

She saw Beckett holding the door to the precinct. Castle entered the station, followed by Maura and Jane was the last to enter.

As they were waiting for the elevator, silence took over them. Jane saw how Kate and Castle exchanged some gazes, most of them longer than usual. She wondered if Maura and her looked like that when they did something similar.

She didn't realize that the elevator was already open until she felt Maura's hand on her arm. She stepped inside and let the doors close behind her.

"I hope the body is already here. I would like to have a check on it before we go," Maura said openly, but she certainly was talking to Beckett.

The New York detective realized and managed to answer, "Yeah, in fact it should be in the morgue right now. I'll make detective Ryan to take you there with our medical examiner. Maybe you two can work together and solve everything faster."

When the elevator reached the homicide floor, the four of them got out and followed Beckett to her desk and board where Esposito and Ryan were already working.

"Ryan, could you please take Dr. Isles down to the morgue to meet Lanie and see of they can work together." Beckett asked him. He just nodded.

Maura turned to Jane. "You think we finish soon? I do want to go back to the hotel to grab some dinner."

Jane looked at her and all she saw was hazel eyes that were pleading rest. "Don't worry, I bet Kate won't mind if we leave early." She said, with a wink.

Maura just smiled. Jane wasn't a person to fail to her word. So she gave up her gaze and followed detective Ryan to the elevator.

Jane saw Maura leave and then, when the elevators doors shut closed, she turned to Esposito, Castle and Beckett that was watching her with a grin in her face.

"Do we have an ID on the victim?" Kate asked, turning to the board and giving Jane her back.

Esposito shook his head. "Not yet. The body just arrived down there."

"So, until now it's just a random murder on a crowded street?" Jane asked looking at the white board in front her. There were pictures of the crime scene and the dead body.

"We could be facing almost everything." Castle observed without taking his eyes off the board.

"Your Doc said it was a shot wound. That's for sure, right?" Kate asked Jane.

"Yeah, normally she doesn't make any mistake," Jane replied, somewhat feeling proud of the M.E.

"So, we're looking for a shooter. Maybe a sniper?" Esposito ventured.

Jane saw Kate's reaction. She just shrugged her shoulders and kept looking at the crime scenes photos, apparently looking for some detail she had missed. Castle was besides her, doing practically the same. The only one who got away from the board was Esposito, who turned to his desk to grab his phone.

Down in the morgue, Maura felt weird. There was a cold environment, like most of morgues. But the cold she felt was completely different from the cold of her own morgue.

She got close to the body that was lying in a steel table and saw a woman bent over it. She looked up to the steps of Ryan and Maura.

"Hey Lanie," Ryan started, getting closer to the table. "This is Dr. Maura Isles, the forensic for Boston PD..."

"Actually, I'm not only a forensic. I'm the Chief Medical Examiner for the Boston PD," Maura corrected him.

He looked at her as if she had gone mad. He turned again to the other doctor.

"You heard her. Beckett thought she might help you with the autopsy and finish it quicker." Ryan continued.

"Oh! Sure! Why not? I could always use more help," Lanie said and after that, Ryan was heading out of the morgue leaving no space for other things.

Maura smiled at the other medical examiner and extended her hand. "Dr. Maura Isles," she repeated besides Ryan introduction.

"Dr. Lanie Parish," the other woman said, removing her right glove and tossing it aside just to shake Maura's hand.

"Very nice to meet you," Maura said. "So, let's see what we've got here."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This was supposed to be in chapter 3 but the idea was too long so I just decided to write it apart.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Maura and Lanie got to the conclusion that the man was shot and he bled to dead. They send the bullet to ballistics and now they were waiting for the DNA results to know whom the man was, but due to the hour, they knew they would have to wait until tomorrow.

After finishing and Lanie approving it, Maura went back upstairs to the homicide floor.

Maura was just exiting the elevator when she saw Jane at the back of the room. Maura froze, not giving credit to her eyes. Jane had her hands all over Kate's waist and was holding her from behind. She seemed happy, very happy.

Maura felt how her face began to flush. She walked towards the detectives with all the intentions of slapping Kate. _Slapping?_ No, Maura wasn't violent, neither jealous. She stopped in the right moment.

"Dr. Isles, anything on the body?" Castle asked, dragging her out of her little moment of anger.

Jane and Kate turned around to find a very flushed Maura Isles and a Castle that seemed interested in the M.E. as well. Jane released Kate from her fond embrace and waited for Maura's answer.

Noticing everybody was looking at her, Maura tried to answer as calmly as she possibly could. "Well, we extracted the bullet and send it to ballistics. We proceeded the same with the DNA. We'll have to wait until tomorrow for the results."

Jane looked at the ME. She was flushed and had a strange look on her wonderful hazel eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, hoping she could get an answer.

Maura didn't reply. She just stared at Jane with her flushed cheeks and anger running through her entire body. She broke Jane's gaze by closing her eyes. She breathed deeply and then opened them and managed to reply. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

She wondered if it was a lie. And certainly it wasn't. She was tired and she was only hiding information.

Jane looked at her, paying special attention to her face. She really looked tired, and her eyes pleaded rest but there was something strange in them. Something Jane was sure she had never seen. And certainly, something that wasn't natural on the M.E.

"So, what do you say we go for some drinks, detective Rizzoli?" Beckett asked. "That body isn't going anywhere."

Jane kept her eyes on Maura, then turned to Kate and then to Maura again, this time looking for affirmation.

Maura realized what Jane wanted, but she thought she could persuade the detective to leave the precinct and return together to their suit.

"I don't know Jane. I'm really tired and I think tomorrow's going to be a long day," the M.E. said taking a deep breath.

"Oh come on! I wouldn't miss some drinks with the mighty Kate Beckett! You can go back to the hotel and I'll see you there, what do you think?" Jane asked.

Maura sighed in resignation. She nodded her head and turned around to head the elevator. She heard Jane's laugh and Beckett's voice. She felt tired and when the elevator's doors closed, she felt how tears were threatening their way down her cheeks.

She had reached the street level and stepped out the elevator just to hear a pair of footsteps right behind her. She turned around to find Castle following her.

"Would it be too much if I offer you a ride?" He asked with a charm smile.

Maura smiled back, but declined the invitation, arguing that her hotel wasn't too far from the precinct and that she wanted to walk to clear her head.

As soon as Castle nodded in agreement, she turned around to find the exit and began walking down the street.

A few blocks later, Maura saw Castle's Ferrari pass her by with an incredible speed. She kept walking down the lights of New York. She intended for her walk to help her to figure out why she had felt so jealous about Jane's relationship with Beckett. She thought that maybe she was scared of losing her friendship with Jane.

Maura laughed humorlessly. It was a stupid thought. She wasn't afraid of losing Jane's friendship, she was afraid of losing Jane. She was afraid of losing the opportunity of being with Jane and she was totally terrified by the idea.

She felt a cold breeze of air in her legs as she lifted her eyes off the ground. She saw the lights of her hotel only a few meters apart.

Maura entered the hotel lobby and went straight to the elevators. She opened the door to her room in slow motion, but then she remember Jane was with detective Beckett having some drinks.

She entered the room just to find it completely empty. She had to admit that the fancy suit looked bigger without Jane going around poking things and complaining of how luxurious the room was.

Maura settled in one couch near the window and ordered a bottle of wine. If Jane was ever going to arrive, Maura would wait for her.


	5. Beers & Confessions

**A/N:** So, here's a long one. I had a little troubles writing Kate's dialogue, so I hope I don't disappoint.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Beers & Confessions

Jane and Kate reached a bar near the precinct. As soon as they entered, they ordered two beers and went to sit on one table that was vacant.

Jane was still delighted for finally finding Beckett. After all those years, she finally found the person who encouraged her to keep going with her police career.

The bar tender approached both women with the beer they had ordered earlier. They took their beers and stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before Kate began laughing.

"What?" She said, still laughing and holding her beer.

"Nothing," Jane replied with a giggle and holding her beer so that Kate could clink hers.

"Cheers, for our final encounter. You're a woman damn hard to find Kate!" Jane said taking a sip from her beer.

Kate Beckett laughed hard. She couldn't believe she had the Boston PD hero right before her.

"So, what's up with you and the nice doctor?" Beckett asked.

Jane choked a little. She felt the beer burning her throat. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Jane! I know you! You don't have to keep hiding it from me. I remember the time you told me, you were quite drunk," Kate said, giggling a little.

Jane sighed. She remembered that time too, she was so heartbroken and Beckett wanted to know why. "I thought that maybe you had already forgotten."

Kate left the bottle of beer on the table and reached for her badge that was on her belt and flashed it in front of Jane's nose. "Detective, you're not the only one."

Jane laughed and nodded. She took a sip of her beer, not sure of how to start this conversation so she just waited for Kate to shoot the questions.

Kate looked at Jane. She was always uncomfortable talking about her love life and if she was willing to talk about it, she always needed a little push. "Start talking, I'm all ears."

"Well, we've been working together for a few years now. She's great in her job and she's an awesome friend. I really don't know since when I began falling for her but I would say it was after the shooting, when I was recovering at the hospital." Jane started with a little smile.

"We've been though a lot of crazy shit and every time, we get out stronger. Yes, we have our fights because she's like from other planet and she does a lot of Google talking. She had been there for me and I had been there for her. We support each other. We're partners, friends, you know."

Jane felt Kate's gaze on her, so she looked up. Kate had a big smile on her face.

"My god! You're so in love with her. I thought I would never live to see you talking like a romantic. My god! Look at you! Jane Rizzoli had fallen in love." Kate said, drinking the last part of her beer. "So, have you already asked her out?"

"Come on Kate! She only dates men. How could she ever be interested in me? I'm just to fucked up," Jane said with a sad smile in her face.

"Hey, you don't lose anything asking."

"Yeah, I do lose a lot. I lose the amazing friendship I have with her. She's just amazing. You would fall in love with her if you get to know her better," Jane replied, asking the bar tender for another round of beers.

"Hey, stop right there! You know I don't play for the other team. Although, I could like her eventually." Kate said, grabbing her bottle of beer.

"Well, I didn't mean it literally, but yeah, she kinda grows on you. She's easy to love," Jane said in a proud tone for the second time in the night.

Both of them remain in a very comfortable silence for the next few minutes, until Jane thought about something that had her mind busy.

"So, why is that writer working with you?"

"I really don't know. Once he helped us with a case and after we solved it he refused to leave, arguing that he needed to do some research for his books, so he stayed since that. But he is a really good partner. He helps a lot with speculations and stuff like that," Beckett replied with her eyes lost in the content of her bottle of beer.

"You don't have anything with him?" Jane asked, feeling that Kate wasn't telling her the whole truth.

"No," Kate replied immediately. "Well, maybe we kissed and have saved each others lives a lot of times, but that's it," she admitted, in a surrender way to the other detective's eyes.

"Yeah, that happens a lot in the job," Jane said to no one in particular.

"Why? The Doctor have saved your life more than once?" Kate said in a humorously way.

"Ha! Not at all. But I kinda saved hers more than once."

"That's what partners do Jane," Beckett stated.

"Yeah, a partnership thing," Jane said while she stared blankly at her empty bottle of beer.

They had a long conversation about their lives out of the Academy and the most difficult cases they've been through and how Castle and Maura had helped. Beckett shared how she got shot and the story about her mom. Jane, in return, talked to her about the shooting at the station and Hoyt.

"That bastard son of a bitch. I'm glad he's dead now." Jane said angrily.

"I knew he was sort of you Nemesis, but I didn't know you hated him that much. Which line did he cross?" Beckett asked, looking patiently at Jane.

"I had already given up. I though I was going to die. But looking him to cut Maura was one of the most horrible things in my life. I couldn't stand it. I don't know where I got the strength to kill the son of a bitch but I did it. And I'm glad." Jane declared holding Kate's gaze. The New York detective held her hand and decided to change the subject. She kept talking about Castle and how their relationship had grown with years.

Jane realized that the other detective was deeply in love with Castle but for some reason, almost unexplainable, she couldn't or wouldn't admit her feelings. She also realized that Beckett's situation was very alike to hers with Maura.

After almost three hours of only chatting, both women acknowledged that they were tired and decided to go home and have some rest. They said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. Beckett said some final words to get Jane declare her feelings to Maura, but the Boston detective didn't seem to be vey convinced.

Jane grabbed a cab and went directly to her hotel. When she arrived to her room, she was surprised by the fact that Maura had tried to wait for her but her fatigue and a few glasses of wine hadn't helped her.

Jane bent and lifted the M.E. of the little couch and carried her out of the stance back to her bedroom.

Jane felt how the small woman began moving in her arms.

"Shh, stop moving Maur, it's just me." Jane said, trying to calm her down.

"Jane? What time is it?" Maura asked, half sleep.

"Doesn't matter sweetheart. Just have some rest. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day," Jane said in a whisper, placing softly the M.E. in her bed.

"You came to me," Maura stated.

"Or course I did. Where else where I could go?" Jane replied in a calm tone to make Maura fall asleep again.

Jane sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Maura to fall asleep. She saw her mumble some things before the sleep took total power of her. Maura looked so beautiful and peaceful when she was sleeping that Jane couldn't believe it. Maybe Kate was right, maybe she could ask Maura if she felt the same way and have the relationship that Jane was sure she had always wanted.

Her head was going through a lot of circles. She began feeling dizzy and suddenly, she felt all the beers and fatigue of the day over her and she lay beside Maura to forget about the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Was it okay? Let me know!


	6. Morning Routine

**A/N: **I wasn't really sure if I wanted to upload this chapter today, but this is my Christmas present for all of you! Merry Christmas everybody!

Chapter 6:

Morning Routine

Next morning, Jane found Maura cuddled next to her. The M.E.'s head was resting peacefully in Jane's shoulder and she didn't even mind that she couldn't feel her arm at all.

She enjoyed the sight and she wondered if this was the way she wanted to wake up every day. Yeah. This was the way she wanted to wake up every day and maybe this way, mornings would be less shitty.

Something began buzzing in the night table of Maura's side. Jane freaked out and jumped slightly, but it was enough for waking Maura up.

"It's okay. It's just my phone," Maura said in a sleepy tone and grabbed her phone. "Dr. Isles. Oh, yes. Yeah. I'll let her know. Thank you, Dr. Parish."

Maura dropped her phone and turned to her position next to Jane. She wrapped her arm around Jane's waist and waited for a rejection, but she didn't get one. Instead, she felt the powerful arms of the detective around her. She mumbled softly and rested her head on Jane's shoulder.

They stayed like that for some minutes. Jane hadn't realized how it had happened, but she found herself enjoying it. She could feel Maura's warm breath on her neck. She took a deep breath and a big smile formed in her face. This was the way she wanted to wake up for the rest of her life.

Maura changed her position as she sat up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and talked. "We should get going. Detective Beckett wants to keep working the case with you and Dr. Parish wants to run another exams on the body."

Jane sat up as well. She found herself missing Maura's weight on her shoulder but paid attention to what she was saying.

"Ok, so, let me take a shower," Jane said, going into the bathroom.

"Jane, why did you sleep with me?" Maura asked. Jane stopped and turned on her heels. Maura was sitting on the edge of the bed with a curious look on her face.

"I was tired, I guess I must've fallen sleep before I could notice," the detective replied, trying not to sound too rushed.

Maura nodded and stood up. She walked towards Jane but she thought it twice. "I'm gonna take a shower too. On the other bathroom."

Jane sighed. Does Maura wanted to shower with her? That was weird. Maybe she was still asleep and confused.

They both got out of their respective showers and went down to the lobby to grab some breakfast. They sat down in the first table they found.

"How were drinks with detective Beckett?" Maura asked, eating her fruit.

"Oh, nothing out of common. We talked and had a good time," Jane replied vaguely.

"What did you talk about?" Maura insisted.

Jane looked at her. Jane thought carefully about last night's conversation and chose the correct words. "Nothing in particular. Just job things. She got shot too."

"Hmm, how did you meet her, again?" Maura asked, processing all the information.

"We were partners at the Academy. We did all together. We covered each other's backs. We were inseparable."

Maura said something like "Oh" but Jane couldn't listen well. She felt her phone start buzzing in her belt.

"Rizzoli. Oh, good morning Kate! No, nothing in particular. Of course, I'll get there as soon as possible. I don't think she would mind, your forensic called her this morning. Really? Great. I'll see ya' there."

"What did she want?" Maura asked, amused by how Jane's mood had changed with only a call from Beckett.

"She wants us to go to the precinct. You to the morgue and me to homicide," Jane said, standing up and drinking her coffee.

"Jane, we are on vacation. We're supposed to relax!"

"Come on, Maur. This murder will be solved in...? What...? 4 days? It's nothing extraordinary!"

Maura tried to reply, but Jane grabbed her arm and helped her to stand up. They walked out of the hotel.

"Last night, how did you come back?" Jane asked looking at the street.

"Alone." Maura replied honestly. She didn't really realize what she had said until she felt Jane's gaze on her. It was an unreadable gaze. "Unless you mean to the vehicle?" At Jane's nod, Maura continued. "Walking, it isn't too far from the station."

"So, we'll walk," Jane said as she began. _She is walking fast_, Maura thought, _that only happens when she's upset._

Maura didn't say anything. She continued walking until she stopped feeling Jane's presence by her side.

"Jane," Maura turned around and she saw the detective crossing the street to a café. She followed the detective inside.

"Jane, you just have coffee."

"Yeah, I know, but I bet Kate hasn't." Jane responded vaguely.

The thought forming in Maura's mind was inevitable. _Really? Jane is buying coffee to that detective? Oh, she must love her so very much._

The rest of the road Maura growled softly. As soon as the elevators of the homicide floor open, Jane was shoot to the end of the room looking for Beckett, coffee in hand. Maura had no choice but to follow Jane.

"Hey Beckett! Brought you some coffee," Jane said offering the cup.

"Just what I need Rizzoli. Lucky the one who catches you!" Kate joked, taking the coffee from Jane.

Jane choked a little with the sip of coffee she was taking. She felt a warm and soothing hand in her back

"Detective, you shouldn't make those kind of comments when Jane's drinking something," Maura scolded Beckett. Kate only raised her hands in innocence.

"You should be careful, Rizzoli. One of this days you could really die choked," Kate said mockingly.

"Yeah Beckett, I wish you the best too."

"Jane, I don't think you should talk now. How's your throat? Is it sore?" Maura asked, soothing Jane's back once again.

"No, Maura. I'm fine." Jane replied, shooting a killing look to Beckett.

Kate just giggled. "Come on, doctor. I'll take you downstairs to the morgue while the badass detective here recovers."

Maura nodded but didn't move. She waited until Kate stopped giggling and dropped the coffee in her desk. Maura still had her hand on Jane's back and clearly felt when Kate punched lightly Jane on her right arm. Maura stopped Jane from punching back by grabbing her other arm.

"Someday, you won't have the nice doctor to protect you Jane." Kate said while she offered Maura to follow her.

The M.E. rolled her eyes and followed the NY detective while Jane made Kate a face and sat down at her desk.


	7. A Normal Day in the 12th

Chapter 7:

A Normal Day in the 12th

Just as Maura and Kate were waiting for the elevator to the morgue, Castle and Lanie got out of another one.

"Ah! There you are Kate," Lanie said walking toward Beckett.

"Yeah, we were about to go down," Beckett replied looking at her.

"Dr. Isles, nice to see you will stick around," Castle said with a big smile in his face.

"Yes. But only because Jane wanted to work on this case with detective Beckett." She replied honestly.

"I hope this is not the only time I can get to see you," he continued with the smile still in his face.

Maura nodded, smiling back. Beckett and Castle exchanged confused looks, while Lanie enjoyed the scene. Then, an awkward silence took over them.

"Ok, so, Dr. Isles, shall we go down to the morgue?" Beckett asked, breaking the silence and gaining everyone's attention. Lanie called the elevator and hold the door for everyone until Kate turned around to face Castle, who was carrying two coffees. "You're not going down, Castle. You stay here." She said, nodding in her desk's direction.

Castle froze as the doors closed in his nose. "Right, I'll stay up here."

Castle walked towards Beckett's desk just to find detective Rizzoli staring at the white board holding a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, detective Rizzoli," Castle greeted, noticing the other cup of coffee in Kate's desk. "Is that yours also?"

"Morning Castle and no, that's Kate's coffee." Jane answered without taking her eyes off the board. "Who is this guy?" she asked.

"This is Beckett's coffee? Where did she buy it?" Castle asked, ignoring Rizzoli's question. The detective turned around to see the writer, who was staring at the cup of coffee as if it had life.

"She didn't, I bought it for her."

"You did?" Castle asked, incredulous. He was the one supposed to bring Kate coffee every day. Some people shared a hug and a kiss on the cheek on the morning; Castle and Beckett shared a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>Lanie, Kate and Maura arrived to the morgue. Lanie dragged Kate to her office and left Maura outside, observing the body.<p>

"Doctor Isles is really nice and good looking don't you think?"

"Yeah..." Beckett answered vaguely, grabbing the file of the victim and reading it.

"And Castle seems to be really interested in her," Lanie continued, choosing the right words to have Kate's full attention.

"Okay," Beckett said, closing the file and looking directly into Lanie's eyes. "Where are you going with this?"

"Castle's really interested in the doctor, and she is really handsome."

"So..." Kate was beginning to lose her patience.

"You're going to lose Castle!" Lanie said throwing her arms in the air.

"What are you taking about?" Beckett asked, tossing the file in Lanie's desk and pointing a threatening finger to her face. "I am not losing Castle. He's just my partner."

"Yeah, sure, partner," Maura cut Lanie by knocking the door. Both, detective and forensic, turned around.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, we were talking about the victim," Kate rushed to answer shooting a look to Lanie to keep her shut.

"Good, because I need the results from ballistics. I found another gun shot wound in the victim and I believe it wasn't made by the same gun, however I want to be sure about this," Maura explained.

"Another gun shot wound? Who was this guy?" Kate asked more to herself than to both forensics. "I'm going up with Jane and the guys to find something about this guy. Thank you doctor Isles."

"Just doing my job detective."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Kate found the guys and Jane looking at the board. They looked very serious and they seemed to be working really hard but Kate had to giggle. Castle was the first one to notice her presence.<p>

"What do you have guys?" Kate asked, as she joined them.

"Victim's name is James Reid. Was a Broadway actor," Esposito announced.

"His play is a modern version of The Divine Comedy. Darker and more dramatic," Castle said.

"You've seen the play?" Beckett asked amused.

"No, but I would recognize his name everywhere. The critics with him are very cruel. His an awful actor and yet he got the part."

"Seems like we're gonna have a little trip to Broadway," Jane said, looking to Beckett with a playful smile.

"Right. Jane and I will go to interview the other actors. Esposito, check his background, get me a list of suspects," Kate ordered.

Esposito nodded. "On it," he said, sitting at his desk.

"Ryan, you and Castle are coming with me."

The two guys nodded, Ryan turned to his desk to grab his jacket and gun while Castle turned to grab his coffee from Kate's desk.

"Hey Castle, and that other cup? For who?" Kate asked, observing two more cups in her desk.

"It was supposed to be yours, but your friend detective Rizzoli had already bought you coffee," Castle said, trying not to sound jealous.

Kate looked at him. She was sure disappointment filled Castle's eyes and his voice sounded a little jealous but said nothing.

"Ready," Ryan announced and walked to the elevator, Castle followed him.

"Let's go, Kate," Jane said, offering her hand for Kate to follow. Kate didn't take it, but she followed the Boston detective out of the precinct.


	8. Kate Does the Talking Better

**A/N: **It's been a while since I updated this one, but my life seems to be upside down. Anyway, here it is. Obviously, I couldn't find a better title for the chapter, so I hope I do not disappoint. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Kate does the talking better

They were all in Kate's car looking outside the windows searching for the place where they were playing The Divine Comedy.

"Maybe we should start from the crime scene. If Castle says that the victim is an awful actor, his play won't be in the best part of Broadway," Ryan began, giving up.

Despite Ryan's words, they turned around in the 45th. Kate was driving with a slow speed, hoping they won't miss the theater.

"There it is!" Castle screamed making Kate stop the car.

"Damn Castle, you really shouldn't scream like that," Kate said, trying to park the car.

Everyone got out. "Ryan, Castle, go talk with the other actors. Jane and I are going to talk with the staff." Kate announced, already dragging Jane around the corner.

"Sure thing," Ryan responded.

Jane and Kate opted to enter the theater through the back door. It was then Jane realized the grip the other detective had on her arm. "Kate, take it easy. What's the problem?" Jane asked as she tried to release herself from Kate's powerful grip.

"That doctor of yours, Isles, doesn't want anything with Castle right?" She asked as soon as they were out of reach.

Jane looked at her. Beckett was serious. "God, I really hope not!" Then she remembered. "I don't think Maura wants something with Castle. It's the other way around!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Beckett asked snapping her eyes open.

"Come on Kate? Are you blind? Last night he opened the door for her and he was being 'all nice' making compliments to her. I really wanted to punch him!" Jane almost yelled.

"Your doctor isn't avoiding anything. She always smiles flirty to Castle and that's really bugging me."

"I thought I've heard you say that you weren't in love with him and now you're jealous," Jane said, changing her tone to a friendlier one.

"What? Now you're teasing me, Rizzoli," Beckett recognized, punching Jane in the arm. Jane returned the punch lightly and both detectives began laughing. Jane dragged one arm over Kate's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Let's not fight over this, okay? I really think Castle's a good guy as long as he is with you and not with _my _Maura," Jane continued teasing. "But I guess that Maura isn't interested in him. She would tell me."

"Yeah, okay," Kate nodded. "It's just, your doctor is really good looking and she seems to be the type of woman that Castle would date."

"Then I would have to shoot him," Jane said and she let a little laugh escape her throat. Kate laughed too and they made their way to backstage.

"Hey! You can't be here!" Some guy shouted behind them. Both detectives turned around.

"NYPD," Kate flashed her badge and signaled herself and Jane.

"NYPD? What do you want?" The guy asked in not a very good mood.

"We would like to talk to the director," Kate said. Jane kept quiet; she always liked when Kate made the talking thing mainly because Jane knew that she would be more likely to lose her little patience and began punching the guy the truth out of him.

"Okay, follow me," the guy said without choice.

"You were really quiet, back there," Kate stated to Jane as they were walking. "Why?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I like when you do the talking. I will only talk to make a question that you may have forgotten or to state something that you haven't seen. I like that way," Jane confessed.

"When are you going to tell me?" Kate began smiling lightly, but when she saw the confusing look in Jane's eyes she continued. "That you used to have a crush on me?"

Jane felt how her cheeks flushed. She was sure she hadn't been that obvious. Her crush on Kate Beckett occurred while they were in the Academy, but it was only a crush. Nothing too serious yet she wondered how Kate had found out. Jane was so lost on her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that they were waiting outside a little dressing room. Her head began going in circles until a voice interrupted her.

"Officers, what can I do for you?"

"We're detectives actually. I'm detective Beckett and she's my partner, detective Rizzoli," Kate introduced. "Are you the director?"

"Yes, I'm Kurt Oliver. What can I do for you?" Finally Jane looked at the guy. He was tall, dark haired and skinny. Jane looked down at his hands and noticed he was twisting his wedding ring. _Just like Maura_, Jane thought smiling.

"Mr. Oliver, I suppose you know James Reid."

"Yes, he is the main character in the play, although not many critics like his performance. Why? What happened to him?"

"Well, we found him dead last night a few blocks away from here. He was murdered."

"God! And you think the murderer is in this play?"

Jane snapped her eyes open. She was really amazed by how people would jump on conclusions based on a TV cliché. _Kate will take care_, she thought as she entered the dressing room and began pacing around. That's why she liked when Kate did the talking. Kate didn't lose her patience and she was always cool about people's crazy assumptions. Jane just couldn't do that.

Kate looked at Jane pacing. _God, she hasn't changed a bit._ "We have to consider all the possibilities Mr. Oliver. What can you tell me about Reid?"

The director noticed too the other detective pacing around his little room. "Well, he was a good actor. At least I liked his performance. I don't understand the people who don't."

"Can you think of anyone who might wanted to hurt him, besides critics?" Kate said and she was sure she heard Jane giggling.

"God no! He did his job excellently and he didn't mess around."

"Well, we'll have to speak to the rest of your crew. Where were you last night around 8 and 9?"

"I was here, setting the details for tonight's show. I guess I will have to make some changes."

"I'm sorry," Kate said. "Thanks for your help." The director nodded and left the dressing room.

Kate followed Jane with her eyes. "What are you looking at?"

"I know I'm probably the most inadequate person to talk about fashion, but I'm pretty sure this costumes here aren't designer made." Jane signaled.

"You should stop hanging around with that doctor of yours," Kate joked, joining Jane in the back of the room. Jane laughed too. "Yeah, maybe."

"What does the clothes have to do with the case?"

"I guess nothing. I was just pointing it out," Jane said shrugging her shoulders.

"Mr. Oliver," Kate called him. "Can you tell us where is Reid's dressing room?" She asked when the director was close enough to hear her.

"It's the last one."

"Right. Thank you."

"Anytime."

Jane and Kate exited the director's small dressing room and walked to the end of the hallway where they met Castle and Ryan.

"What did you find out?" Kate asked.

"Everybody hated this guy. No wonder why he's dead!" Ryan almost yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"The director said nobody hated him, how come you say that?" Kate said, not buying Ryan's word.

"We talked to each and every member of the cast and some of the crew. The guy was an asshole and everybody seemed happy that he had died," Ryan responded.

Kate's phone rang, she shot a final glare to Ryan before answering it. "Beckett. What you've got? Really? Okay, we'll go back." Kate hung up. "Esposito has something for us. We're going back to the precinct."


	9. Not as Straight

**Chapter 9:**

**Not as Straight**

Esposito was waiting for them, a big smile on his face. Maura was seated on the desk behind him and was smiling too.

"Ok, out with it, why such big smiles?" Kate asked.

"Your girl found something," Esposito said to Jane. The Boston Detective froze in her steps. Kate looked at her and she couldn't help but to giggle.

"You mean, Doctor Isles?" Kate clarified to Esposito.

"Yeah, sure," Esposito pointed to the board and then looked to Maura. Both, detective and M.E. shared knowing looks.

"Detective Beckett, you sure remember that I told you that I had found another gun shot wound on the victim's body. However this wound did not match the other one that caused dead to the victim," Maura began, looking between Kate and Jane and the other two men that were behind them. "Turns out, that this wound was at least, 18 months old."

It was Esposito's turn to explain his facts. "Turns out this little buddy here had a charge over drugs 19 months ago. And 18 months ago he entered a emergency room for a gun shot wound."

By the time Esposito finished, he was smiling widely and so was Maura.

"So, this guy was into something more than acting." Ryan said from behind. Everyone exchanged looks. Kate and Jane stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Someone lied to us." Kate said.

Jane was about to answer Kate's statement when Maura interrupted.

"Sorry detective, Javier found out more."

"Javier? Since when you call him that way?" Jane asked, visibly upset.

"Well, Jane, that's his name. It would be inappropriate..."

"Please, Esposito, enlighten us with your findings," Kate said before Maura could continue with her speech.

The M.E. looked rather annoyed that the New York detective had interrupted her, but she nodded and listened to Esposito.

"This guy was broken, like completely. Also James Reid is not his real name. His name is Harold Lorren."

"He's an actor, James Reid could be his artistic name." Castle stated.

"Yeah, but this is where the thing gets better: he never went to any acting school, neither took some kind of course or instruction before going to the play," Esposito said, the smile never leaving his face.

"An amateur is on Broadway?" Castle asked, a little confused. "How on Earth did that happen?"

"Why don't we go and ask the director? He will probably have an answer," Jane said, more to Kate than to the others.

"Damn right. Ryan, give to Esposito the names of the actors you and Castle talked to and check their background. See if they have an alibi." Kate ordered. The guys nodded. "Castle, you help them. See if you can find a potential suspect or a theory of who might've killed him and why."

Castle nodded, taking his coat off and grabbing a chair near a desk. "What are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm going back to the theater with Jane to talk more seriously to the director." Kate answered looking over Jane, who nodded and turned around, ready to leave again.

"I want to go."

Both detectives turned on their heels to see who had said that. In fact, Jane already knew who had said that, she wanted to know if she had heard right.

"Doctor, you made a good job by finding the other wound and helping detective Esposito to clear our sight on this case, but I don't think it's really necessary..."

"Jane," Maura punctuated firmly, completely ignoring Kate. "I want to go."

Jane looked to Kate and then to Maura, only to look back to Kate, who was glaring at her, obviously daring her to say otherwise.

"I don't think it will harm, Kate," Jane said, carefully choosing her words for not to startle Kate.

"Fine," Kate said with a sigh.

Maura smiled and walked over the detectives to the elevators.

Before stepping in, Kate grabbed Jane's arm and turned to her with a serious expression in her face. "She is your responsibility, got that?"

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I got that," she answered trying to make her tone sound like Kate's.

The New York detective shot her a glare but stepped inside the elevator.

When they arrived to the theater, Kate didn't bother to make introductions again. They walked straight to Reid's dressing room. Kate opened the door with a little more force that was necessary.

The room was in darkness. Jane reached blindly for the switch, when she bumped into something, or maybe someone. Yeap, it was definitely a _someone_. The body below her began moving. Jane freaked out. If this was Maura, it would be very awkward. But if this was Kate, Maura would probably think wrong of her. _Although it would be less awkward, _Jane thought.

Then there was light. Jane's eyes were closed, afraid to know who was below her.

"Are you comfy?" Jane heard Kate's voice. The Boston detective snapped her eyes open, looking to her old partner. "You know, I always had the feeling that you liked to be on top," Kate joked. Jane poked the other detective on her shoulder but then both began laughing soundly.

Both detectives were enjoying their moment while Maura only stood there, completely frozen. Part of her wanted to run from the scene, but the other part wanted to stay to see what could happen. So she stood there. Her hand still over the light switch. Her eyes lost on both detectives. Her ears filled with Jane's laughter. Laughter she should be the source of, not detective Beckett.

"Are you two enjoying each other?" Maura asked, her voice full of hurt. "Yes, I'm still here," the M.E. continued due to both detective's faces.

_Shit_, Jane thought, _I knew it_. Jane tried to get off Kate but she found two hands in her waist preventing her to do so.

She looked down to Kate and she found a smirk and a rather strange look on her eyes. Jane looked where Kate's eyes were fixed and she found a flushed and angry Maura looking back at them.

"Fuck, let me get up," Jane said, trying to use her hands for leverage, but Kate wouldn't let her.

"Come on Kate! I'm not kidding," she continued with a hint of annoyance in her voice. When Kate didn't seem to make a move, Jane slapped her shoulder.

"Ok, ok. I get it," Kate said, finally releasing Jane. She observed how the Boston detective got up and walked towards Maura. Kate couldn't say if they were talking or if they were only staring into each other's eyes. _Man, I think this doctor is not as straight as Jane thinks she is_.

Maura lowered her gaze, but she could feel Jane's eyes on her. Maura didn't want to look at her, because she knew that she would get lost on the deep chocolate eyes and would forget everything. She felt Jane's hand on her arm and quickly dismissed the touch, without really thinking about it. She had been holding all of Jane's loving interactions with detective Beckett without saying or doing nothing. But this last one, this one was going to cost more than little touches and deep and meaningful looks from Jane.

"So, shall we do our job?" Beckett said. At the sound of her voice, Maura stared at her. Kate held her gaze, with a little smirk on her lips. _I'm going to bring this two together, that's it_, Kate thought, holding the smirk at the Boston couple.


End file.
